That Old Feeling
by Mirabiledictu21
Summary: NEW CHAPTER UPLOADED! She realized too late just how much she truly loves him. Written postHBP
1. After Dumbledore

**Title: That Old Feeling**

**Author: Mirabiledictu21**

Disclaimer: J.K.Rowling owns all that is Harry Potter. I do hope they are mine, however… who doesn't?

Rating: K+

Genre: Romance/Drama

Pairing: Hermione and Draco

Time Written: Shortly after release of Half Blood Prince

Summary: She realized too late just how much she truly loves him.

A/N: This story is supposed to be a long one-shot but since I finished this a year ago (I was so busy that I was not able to stay long enough in front of the computer to post anything) I have to check everything again and decided to post it in chapters… so, early apologies if it's anticlimactic or if there's no element of surprise. I'll do my best to cut them in a way that it will be.

On with the story….

* * *

Chapter 1 : After Dumbledore

"Are you alright?" a voice asked from behind. Hermione knew exactly who it was.

"Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?" Hermione asked Ron who was looking thoroughly at the Daily Prophet. The death of Professor Dumbledore left the wizarding world at the edge of their seats and scared for their lives. Human traffic immensely decreased. Nobody dared go out on their own, relying largely on the Daily Prophet for information about everything beyond their secured walls.

"You've been staring at your cup of tea for a pretty long time," he answered finally looking at her.

"I have?" she asked dumbstruck.

"Yeah. Is it about Harry? He promised he won't go off without us. He's just visiting the Dursleys. Don't think about it so much."

She sighed. "To be honest, I don't know what is wrong with me," she lied. But the reality was, she knew perfectly well what was wrong with her. It involved a certain someone running off to join the dark side. At first, when she learned about it, she was shocked. She didn't know what to think. But it didn't take long before anger settled in. She couldn't believe that he had left. She hated him beyond reason and couldn't wait to get back at him for all the chaos that was happening. And then, denial took over. She wouldn't accept that he had gone for good. She thought that maybe, just maybe, he was under the imperius curse. That maybe, he'd come back. That maybe, if only…. Eventually, a couple of maybes exhausted all her hope and hardened her into indifference. She couldn't care less whatever might happen. And then, in the midst of nothingness waiting for something to happen, which had been for a few weeks now, she drowned in confusion. "I'm alright, I promise"

"If you say so," he finally gave up. "I'll be in my room if you need me"

"Yeah" She said as she nodded, her eyes falling back to her cup of tea.

* * *

A/N: What do you think? 


	2. The Truce

**Title: That Old Feeling**

**Author: Mirabiledictu21**

Disclaimer: J.K.Rowling owns all that is Harry Potter. I do hope they are mine, however… who doesn't?

Rating: K+

Genre: Romance/Drama

Pairing: Hermione and Draco

Time Written: Shortly after release of Half Blood Prince

Summary: She realized too late just how much she truly loves him.

Reminder: A/N: This story is supposed to be a long one-shot but since I finished this a year ago (I was so busy that I was not able to stay long enough in front of the computer to post anything) I have to check everything again and decided to post it in chapters… so, early apologies if it's anticlimactic or if there's no element of surprise. I'll do my best to cut them in a way that it will be.

* * *

Chapter 2 – The Truce

She sighed heavily as she went back to her train of thought before she was interrupted by Ron.

"_Malfoy, I know you don't like me but I thought it would be best for both of us if we are civil to one another," she had said. "We're already in our fifth year and I think that we are mature enough to set our differences aside"_

"_And what, pray tell, advantage will I get from all of this, Granger?"_

"_I won't be always at your neck," she offered._

"_That is a pretty good punishment for you," he concurred, nodding his head slowly as if in recognition. "I know how much you like to be able to mingle with superior purebloods such as I"_

_She wanted to throw up right then and there. She forced a smile and continued negotiating with him. "But you better not make our life hell"_

"_I can't guarantee that mudblood," her eyes squinted at the endearment._

"_Fine, just make yourself less noticeable"_

"_Is that a nice way of telling me to scram?" he raised an eyebrow at her._

"_It's good to know that you know your euphemism," she sneered at him._

"_Very well, as long as you do Granger" he had countered. She didn't say anything more. She only gave him a nod and then left to look for Harry and Ron._

_A month later they accidentally sat behind each other in the library finishing some homework for Potions._

"_Mu… I mean, Granger," he had whispered loud enough for her to hear. "Are you done with that book? They don't have any other copies and the information I need for the essay Professor Snape assigned is in there"_

_She didn't acknowledge his presence by way of an answer. She simply handed the book over her shoulder._

"_Thanks" he absently said._

_She immediately turned around causing a loud screeching noise from her chair. "What did you just say?"_

_He was also looking at her, eyes widened at the realization of what he had just said. He quickly scowled at her. "Nothing"_

"_You said thanks" she exclaimed a smile forming at her lips._

"_You better not tell stories about it" he threatened._

"_Or else what?" she asked, a smile still plastered on her face. He, on the other hand, was wearing a scowl. "Oh, don't worry about it so much. Hearing you say that word is enough satisfaction. I always thought there's some good in you" He had a questioning look the moment the words escaped her lips. She wasn't really planning on saying those words out loud but she was just so enthusiastic at her discovery. She immediately turned around to avoid having to look at him. Nevertheless, she was half expecting him to demand what she meant. Instead, she heard him packing his things and leaving in a hurry._

_The next time they saw each other was in the owlery. It was a Saturday and she was about to send a letter to her parents. She was whistling to herself when she heard a loud bang. She quickly ran towards the noise to find him about to throw another crate._

"_Ahem," she announced her presence. He quickly turned to look at her._

"_Oh sorry," he said, his eyes widening as fast as the words had escaped his lips._

"_No need to cover it up Malfoy" she said walking towards one of the school owls. "Because even if I tried squealing about it, I doubt anyone would ever believe me. They'd think I have attention deficit disorder. Imagine that- Draco Malfoy apologizing to the mudblood?"_

_This time it was his turn to squint at her use of his usual insult to her. He had already placed the crate back on the floor._

"_Don't look at me like that, I'm actually starting to get used to it. No point getting angry about it. I'm just wasting my time if I do. But… it also doesn't equal to a consent that you can call me that. Besides, we have already agreed to a minor truce" She informed him leaning against the wall. "So, what's the outburst about?"_

"_None of your business"_

"_Really Malfoy… Like I told you awhile ago no one would believe me if I said anything close to you talking to me civilly. You'd feel better if you release some of that angst your holding" he looked at her unbelievably. "What!"_

"_What do you mean what?" he asked quietly, leaning at the opposite wall._

"_You were looking at me like I have just gone postal"_

"_At the rate you are going Granger, I actually am" he answered truthfully. "First, you approached me to negotiate a truce. And then, awhile ago, you were almost admitting defeat. And now, you are offering to listen to what I have to say"_

"_What is wrong with that?"_

"_You're asking me?" he asked with both brows raised. "Absolutely inexplicable"_

"_Explain"_

"_Granger, we've hated each other since our 1st year in Hogwarts. There is never a day we have bumped into each other that we didn't insult one another. How can I even be sure this is not some scheme you and your friends Potty and Weasel are planning?"_

"_Simple. I'm not Slytherin" she shrugged._

"_What do you mean by that?" he immediately asked sounding almost offended._

"_Oh c'mon Draco," she used his name to prove her point. "I may hold a grudge or two once in a while but I don't scheme against another if the situation doesn't call for it. Only Slytherins are always on guard and are always on the prowl. Besides, it's not like we know exactly when you'll be outrageously throwing crates around"_

"_I guess,"_

"_Did I just hear that right? You actually agreed with me. I really think you have some good in you. I could get use to this" she happily wondered aloud._

"_Don't even bother," he said heaving a sigh. "Wait… You think I have some good in me?"_

"_Well… Don't you?" she asked pressing her lips together._

"_What do you mean?"_

"_First you said thanks, then you said sorry and then you said I guess- although that barely counts, it's quite vague… All out of impulse, I might add… surely, it has to be because you have something good in you."_

"_Thanks for the confidence," he said as he nodded with eyebrows both raised. "But I hardly think that everything you have just said are proof enough"_

"_Well, why don't you give it a chance?"_

"_Are you…"_

"_Just think about it Draco, like I said, no one would believe me if I say anything about it" she gave him one last smile and left._

* * *

A/N: Please review:) 


	3. What Are You Really?

Title: That Old Feeling

Author: Mirabiledictu21

Disclaimer: J.K.Rowling owns all that is Harry Potter.

Rating: K+

Genre: Romance/Drama

Pairing: Hermione and Draco

Time Written: Shortly after release of Half Blood Prince

Summary: She realized too late just how much she truly loves him.

Reminder: A/N: This story is supposed to be a long one-shot but since I finished this a year ago (I was so busy that I was not able to stay long enough in front of the computer to post anything) I have to check everything again and decided to post it in chapters… so, early apologies if it's anticlimactic or if there's no element of surprise. I'll do my best to cut them in a way that it will be.

Chapter 3 – What are you, really?

_The next night, Hermione was busy in the library searching for materials for Defense Against the Dark Arts. She was about to take a book out of the shelf when someone placed a hand on her shoulder. She gave a soft squeal and turned around to find him._

"_Malfoy… you scared me"_

"_It was Draco yesterday," he pointed out. "And Hermione 'know-it-all' Granger? Gryffindor extraordinaire and member of the Golden Trio? Scared? I could get used to this"_

"_Were you just joking with me?" she countered. He quickly turned serious. "What is it?"_

"_I've thought about what you said Granger,"_

"_Please.. Hermione"_

"_I've thought about what you said…er… Hermione. I guess, it wouldn't hurt.. to… you know"_

"_Talk to me?" she finished._

"_Something like that"_

"_Do you want to talk somewhere else?" she asked looking around._

"_No, here is fine. I've looked around and no one's here. They've all went back to the dorms. You are the only person, boring enough, who bothers going to the library after dinner"_

"_You are here too" she pointed out._

"_Because you are…"_

"_Fine. What was it that you want to talk about?"_

"_Well.. uh…The reason I was throwing things around yesterday was because… father was… father was demanding I join this new club Umbridge is planning to establish"_

"_What do you mean new club? First she makes a new position for herself as the Hogwarts High Inquisitor, whatever that means…. Wait… What are you complaining about anyway? You seem to like her pretty well"_

"_I have to," he answered closing his eyes. "If I don't act like I'm the perfect little sneak, my father would know. I don't know what this new club is about but I'm pretty sure it has something to do with overthrowing Dumbledore"_

"_Professor Dumbledore.." she corrected._

"_Fine, Professor Dumbledore" he repeated reluctantly._

"_You don't have to join her if you don't want to, you know. You can always go to Professor Dumbledore. He'll help you"_

"_Uh…I really don't want to cause any commotion. I'll follow my father as long as I could stand what he wants me to do"_

"_But…"_

"_Granger.."_

"_Hermione…" she corrected._

"_Whatever. I came to unload, not to ask for advice"_

"_Fine…" she said waiting for him to say something else._

"_I'll see you around" he swiftly walked away from her, robes billowing behind him._

_Hermione stared at him go and thought about how she felt sorry for him. She wondered how anyone could take always being ordered around. From what she could deduce from their conversation, everything's all about what his father tells him to do._

_The next day during potions he was being such a pain in the ass that she had quickly forgotten the illusion that he was unfortunate. Apparently, he really couldn't be just plain nice and tolerable. He had bragged about his father's extortion and bribing abilities, insulted the Gryffindor quidditch team, Mr. Weasley and Harry and somehow, along the way, also offended Neville._

"_I can't believe you did that," she had said to him when she got him all by himself at the end of the day._

"_Did what?"_

"_Bragged and insulted people…"_

"_I always do, I don't see why you would give a damn now" he haughtily pointed out._

"_You were unreasonable awhile ago in potions," she insisted._

"_Oh that,"_

"_Oh that! Is that all you can say?"_

"_What are you being belligerent about? We had an agreement to be civil to one another. I didn't say I would be endearing at all times. And I did tell you that staying away from your friends is out of the question. It is quite impossible to do that" And with that he had left her with her mouth wide open._

_And that promise, he had kept pretty well. During the Slytherin-Gryffindor quidditch game, he had somehow made everyone in his house sing an insulting Weasley is our King. Although she shouldn't be that surprise considering that somehow everyone in Slytherin seemed to be afraid of him despite that he had proved to be quite a spineless little git in quite a few instances. She was itching to wring his neck into bits and pieces of flesh which she has had to wait for quite a long time. It was during a Hogsmeade weekend where she was to meet with Harry in the Triple Broomsticks that she finally bumped into him._

"_Malfoy" she acknowledged him with an icy tone._

"_Well well well. Hello Granger. Why the hostility?" he asked her raising an eyebrow, his two huge minions flanking him. "I can handle this Crabbe.. Goyle" With that, the two enormous thugs backed away. "What do you want?"_

"_I can't believe you made that insulting song,"_

"_You like it?" he snickered._

"_I detest it" she answered squarely._

"_Well, I think it was brilliant. And so does quite a few people at Hogwarts. Everyone's singing or humming it like it was the best thing," she was now glaring at him to which he pointed out his next words. "And I did tell you, I believe, already thrice, that I will not be tolerable to any of your friends." He gave her a smirk. "I will see you around. And I sincerely hope that it is not in the same circumstances."_

A/N: As you noticed this is an alternate (my alternate) story to what had happened in Book 6.

Please don't forget to send in your review.


	4. Foreign Feelings

Title: That Old Feeling

Author: Mirabiledictu21

Disclaimer: J.K.Rowling owns all that is Harry Potter.

Rating: K+

Genre: Romance/Drama

Pairing: Hermione and Draco

Time Written: Shortly after release of Half Blood Prince

Summary: She realized too late just how much she truly loves him.

Reminder: A/N: This story is supposed to be a long one-shot but since I finished this a year ago (I was so busy that I was not able to stay long enough in front of the computer to post anything) I have to check everything again and decided to post it in chapters… so, early apologies if it's anticlimactic or if there's no element of surprise. I'll do my best to cut them in a way that it will be.

Chapter 4 – Foreign Feelings

_She didn't have the time to ponder on his words much less his actions. She went ahead to meet with Rita Skeeter- which consequently had lead to their next hostile encounter. He was seething mad about the article that came out on the front page of the The Quibbler._

"_I do hate my father Hermione, for being such a pain in the ass, but I didn't want any unwanted attention on him." Hermione didn't know what to say. And to be completely honest, when she had planned the whole thing she didn't think of all the consequences it will cause. She gave a heavy sigh and looked at him helplessly. "Didn't you think that they would also look into their wives? And their children?"_

_Something snapped inside Hermione. "As if their husbands or wives aren't also involved. And not to mention, most of the children of the deatheaters mentioned are deatheaters in training. I don't see anything wrong with that"_

"_How about those like me?" he was staring into her eyes when he asked the question and she was caught off-guard at the flash of pain it briefly held. She panicked._

"_I didn't mean to… Draco, you have to understand… Don't you see it, if he gets caught, you'll be fr… Draco…" she couldn't finish any sentence. She was staring back into the most heartbreaking silver-grey eyes she had ever beheld. The pain that was there moments ago was replaced by a cold calloused glare. And then there was also that she didn't know how to pacify his anger, she wasn't really expecting to meet with him. They had met, quite suddenly on his demand, in one of the areas of the library students rarely frequent. "Draco? Say something"_

"_What's there to say? It's already out there" he told her in a surprisingly calm voice. She was unsure if it was the right thing to do, but she had placed a hand on his shoulder anyway to comfort him. She was even more surprised when he had raised a hand and placed it on top of hers. A sudden electricity shot through her spine which caused her to abruptly withdraw her hand. The rapid way she took her hand back had caused Draco to look her in the eye. There was something in there she didn't quite understand. It wasn't the same pain it held awhile ago. It also wasn't the anger that followed the former. It was something foreign to her and she wanted to know what it was. She wanted to ask him what it was but it scared her to find out so she just kept her mouth shut._

_He withdrew a sigh and looked down the open hall. "Just don't do anything more that will provoke Umbridge. She is fuming with anger at what's written in The Quibbler. And you better watch your back because Slytherins you have offended will do their best to get revenge." She didn't know what to tell him. It was the closest thing to being nice he had shown her. But she needn't worry about it because apparently he wasn't expecting any answer. He had already started his way out of the library._

A/N: I hope the story is going as smoothly as I think it is. I can only wish and hope that you guys like it. Thanks for taking time to read it. Please Review!


	5. Her Kiss

Title: That Old Feeling

Author: Mirabiledictu21

Disclaimer: J.K.Rowling owns all that is Harry Potter.

Rating: K+

Genre: Romance/Drama

Pairing: Hermione and Draco

Time Written: Shortly after release of Half Blood Prince

Summary: She realized too late just how much she truly loves him.

Reminder: A/N: I know this is getting old, but anyway… This story is supposed to be a long one-shot but since I finished this a year ago (I was so busy that I was not able to stay long enough in front of the computer to post anything) I have to check everything again and decided to post it in chapters… so, early apologies if it's anticlimactic or if there's no element of surprise. I'll do my best to cut them in a way that it will be.

Chapter 5 – Her Kiss

"_I wonder what Umbridge wants with him… Anyway, I just have to go to the library Ron. I'll see you back at the common rooms later" Ron nodded and walked away. She didn't get to the library though because she was pulled inside a classroom._

"_I told you to lay low. What about it is so hard to understand?"_

"_Speak for yourself," she snapped. "I don't like to be in Umbridges club… Yeah right."_

"_This was the club my father was talking about. I can't very well not follow, can I?" he told her._

"_You mean she's been planning to put this up for a long time?"_

"_Yes. She said she was just waiting for Dumbl.. Professor Dumbledore to be out of the way. Your so called Dumbledore's Army gave her the perfect opportunity. I already made sure Dobby would squeal about the Ravenclaw telling Umbridge something that would nail Potter, but he just had to get caught doesn't he? And not to mention by me of all people. I can't say I feel bad about it because I did tell you I won't cut him some slack. And your group just had to leave that bloody list behind."_

"_You're making it sound like we're all dumb,"_

"_Really, Hermione. If you are going to do something against the authorities, don't.. or better yet never use anything that will leave a paper trail"_

"_Slytherins," she muttered. She was irritated that he was rubbing their momentary lapse in her face. But she was more irritated that he was right about it. She couldn't really counter his point because it was really a mistake on their side. "So do you have any idea why Umbridge wants Harry?"_

"_Not entirely, but I have an idea. She asked Snape for Veritaserum"_

"_What! She'll press Harry for information…" for a moment she panicked. "Although, it wouldn't really matter because he really doesn't know where Professor Dumbledore is…."_

"_Potter can't be that stupid to drink whatever Umbridge offers him. Surely, he knows that she is up to something"_

_Hermione's eyes grew wide at him. "Did you just somehow indirectly compliment Harry?"_

"_Don't push it Hermione," she smiled at him._

"_Is there anything else you want to talk to me about?" she asked him, smile still plastered on her face. She couldn't understand what she felt. She suddenly felt lightheaded with him in front of her. Just glad he was in some way on their side, she thought._

"_Nothing else," he muttered. "Just don't do anything stupid again will you?"_

"_Yeah, yeah. Thanks again." She said tiptoeing to give him a peck on the cheek. "I'll see you around" She was shocked at herself for kissing him. She wasn't really thinking. What she didn't realize was, he was more shocked than her. His right hand was floating on his cheek, eyes and mouth wide open._

A/N: Thank goodness it's getting somewhere right? Review PLEASE!


	6. Escaping Umbridge

Title: That Old Feeling

Author: Mirabiledictu21

Disclaimer: J.K.Rowling owns all that is Harry Potter.

Rating: K+

Genre: Romance/Drama

Pairing: Hermione and Draco

Time Written: Shortly after release of Half Blood Prince

Summary: She realized too late just how much she truly loves him.

Reminder: A/N: I know this is getting old, but anyway… This story is supposed to be a long one-shot but since I finished this a year ago (I was so busy that I was not able to stay long enough in front of the computer to post anything) I have to check everything again and decided to post it in chapters… so, early apologies if it's anticlimactic or if there's no element of surprise. I'll do my best to cut them in a way that it will be.

Chapter 6 – Escaping Umbridge

_Hermione didn't think they'd get to talk to each other again during the school year. They were just too busy with the OWLS. Harry made sure they would, however. He insisted on looking for Sirius when he knew perfectly well how dangerous it would be. All those time, she couldn't help but remember what Draco had said to her. They should just stay away from trouble._

_She tried making Harry understand that it wasn't a good idea. That Voldemort was probably setting him up. But she was outnumbered. The others thought he should go through with his plan. So, in the end she decided to just go through with it. She thought that it would be better for her to just get it over with; help him through it so she could make sure everything goes as planned. She even made the game plan. It was flawless._

_But they still got caught anyway. Who would have thought that Umbridge, after all her stupidity and ignorance of what is really happening, actually had some brain and sense in her to put sensors in her office? It irritated her. And Draco just made it worse. Draco looked at her with that smirking I-told-you-so face. She was infuriated, she wanted to punch him for it. _

_They were in a very tight position and she wondered how fate would manage to get them out of that one. Surely, there was something. Fate has always been their accomplice ever since Ron, Harry and she came to explore adventures uncalled for. But when she thought how stupid they were to underestimate Umbridge- she did become a high official in the Ministry of Magic- all her hope came crumbling down. There was no way out. She was feeling everything but the faith of escaping their pending predicament._

_But when Snape came strolling in and Umbridge asked for Veritaserum, her mind started desperately searching for a way to get them out. Good thing Snape didn't have one on stock- or at least that's what he said- the reprieve helped her breathe some air in. She thought she could relax for a while more. _

_Then, suddenly, Umbridge was threatening to use an unforgivable. Hermione truly believed Umbridge would after the admission that she had sent the dementors after Harry during the summer. She had to think fast. It doesn't have to be rational- just as long as it erases the thought of using an unforgivable._

_Then it came to her. All she had to do was lie that she would tell._

_She started apologizing to her friends why she was telling on them. She started to fake a sob. She kept her face in her hands to make sure they don't find her out. She started telling Umbridge whatever came to her mind to convince the professor to go along with her blunder. _

_It took a while. She started to think that the professor wasn't going to fall for it. Thankfully, Umbridge finally did. Use people's greed for their fall, it never fails, Hermione thought. _

_Hermione almost couldn't keep her joy. She saw the shock on Draco's face subside to a smirk. No doubt he knew what was going on. He even tried to make Umbridge take him with them. She wasn't sure why though._

_Good thing Umbridge didn't let him go or else the others wouldn't have been able to get away from the Inquisitorial Squad._

A/N: How do you think they got away? What has Draco got to do with it?

Don't forget to review!


	7. You're My Problem

Title: That Old Feeling

Author: Mirabiledictu21

Disclaimer: J.K.Rowling owns all that is Harry Potter.

Rating: K+

Genre: Romance/Drama

Pairing: Hermione and Draco

Time Written: Shortly after release of Half Blood Prince

Summary: She realized too late just how much she truly loves him.

Reminder: A/N: I know this is getting old, but anyway… This story is supposed to be a long one-shot but since I finished this a year ago (I was so busy that I was not able to stay long enough in front of the computer to post anything) I have to check everything again and decided to post it in chapters… so, early apologies if it's anticlimactic or if there's no element of surprise. I'll do my best to cut them in a way that it will be.

Chapter 7 – You're My Problem

"_You know what?" Ginny suddenly wondered. She and Hermione were sitting on Hermione's bed. It was the day before the start of their summer holidays. "There was something weird when we escaped from the squad"_

"_What about it?"_

"_Well, we wouldn't be able to get away if it weren't for the huge slytherin holding me suddenly tripping. Neither Ron, Neville or Luna did something. They don't have their wands. Neither did I. The squad took it when they brought us in Umbridge's office. I don't think it was an accident." She said thoughtfully lying down on Hermione's bed. "It was probably nothing. Just luck."_

"_Ginny?"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_I have to go somewhere alright? I'll see you at the Great Hall at lunch. Leave whenever you like" Hermione didn't wait for her to answer. She sprinted out of the Gryffindor common rooms in search of Draco._

_She found him in the quidditch pitch._

"_Hey" she said to him. He turned around to look at her._

"_Hey" he greeted back._

_Hermione looked around before settling beside him. "Thanks"_

"_For what?"_

"_Doing something to help my friends escape"_

"_I didn't help anyone escape"_

"_You did. Ginny told me that the girl holding her mysteriously tripped. Sorry too"_

"_I told you I didn't help anyone. And sorry for what?"_

"_For Ginny's Bat Bogey Hex"_

"_Oh that"_

"_So you did help?"_

"_What's the point in denying? Even if I do, you won't believe anyway" he sighed then looked at her. He raised an eyebrow. "Is that what you came out here for?"_

"_Yeah"_

"_Will that be all?" he asked impatiently. "We don't want anyone to see us together"_

"_We?"_

"_Well…"_

"_Are you asking me to leave?"_

"_Yes"_

"_Why are you suddenly being petulant? I didn't do anything did I?"_

"_No"_

"_Then why are you like this? I thought we were getting along fine"_

"_We were"_

"_What do you mean we were?"_

"_Not anymore"_

"_What do you mean not anymore?"_

"_Just not anymore okay? Don't push it" he said standing up. She pulled him back down to sit next to her._

"_What is wrong? You can tell me. I can help you"_

"_You can't help me"_

"_Yes I can, if you'll just let me"_

"_You can't. Take my word for it"_

"_I can. And I will, no matter what"_

"_You can't Hermione okay?"_

"_I can't? Why the hell can't I!"_

"_You can't because…."_

"_I can't because what?" she demanded._

"_Because you are my problem, dammit"_

A/N: So what's the problem now? Don't forget to review! Thanks!


	8. That Was Amazing

Title: That Old Feeling

Author: Mirabiledictu21

Disclaimer: J.K.Rowling owns all that is Harry Potter.

Rating: K+

Genre: Romance/Drama

Pairing: Hermione and Draco

Time Written: Shortly after release of Half Blood Prince

Summary: She realized too late just how much she truly loves him.

Reminder: A/N: I know this is getting old, but anyway… This story is supposed to be a long one-shot but since I finished this a year ago (I was so busy that I was not able to stay long enough in front of the computer to post anything) I have to check everything again and decided to post it in chapters… so, early apologies if it's anticlimactic or if there's no element of surprise. I'll do my best to cut them in a way that it will be.

Chapter 8 – That Was Amazing

"_Because you are my problem, dammit" he yelled at her immediately standing up to walk away. It took Hermione a couple of seconds to react._

"_How did I become a problem to you?" she demanded blocking his way. She pulled him beside the stands to avoid unwanted attention._

"_Even I can't understand"_

"_What do you mean? I really like it that we're getting along Draco. Why don't you tell me what the problem is?"_

"_The problem is Hermione- I don't understand myself. I keep on warning you to stay away from trouble I even risked myself by helping your pathetic friends get away and somewhere along the way getting bat wings all over my face. I think I like you. Satisfied?" When Hermione didn't answer him he rolled his eyes. "Thought so"_

"_You like me?" she asked shock all over her face. "You like me" she repeated. It wasn't a question but a statement. "You like me"_

"_Stop repeating the bloody revelation"_

"_You like me" she smiled._

"_What are you smiling at?"_

"_I like you too Draco. I didn't think I did but when you touched my hand before I… when I gave you a kiss on the cheek…" she couldn't finish a sentence she wanted to say. Even if she had the mind at the moment to do so, she wouldn't be able to. Draco had taken her lips with his. His hands were on the small of her back; her hands, on the other hand, were slowly making their way to his hair._

"_That was amazing" he whispered the moment he pulled away. His head was buried in her hair._

"_Hermione!" someone called. They both jumped away from each other._

A/N: Don't forget to review!


	9. The Beginning

Title: That Old Feeling

Author: Mirabiledictu21

Disclaimer: J.K.Rowling owns all that is Harry Potter.

Rating: K+

Genre: Romance/Drama

Pairing: Hermione and Draco

Time Written: Shortly after release of Half Blood Prince

Summary: She realized too late just how much she truly loves him.

Reminder: A/N: I know this is getting old, but anyway… This story is supposed to be a long one-shot but since I finished this a year ago (I was so busy that I was not able to stay long enough in front of the computer to post anything) I have to check everything again and decided to post it in chapters… so, early apologies if it's anticlimactic or if there's no element of surprise. I'll do my best to cut them in a way that it will be.

Chapter 9 – The Beginning

"_It's Ron. I have to go. I'll see you… tomorrow" she said planting another kiss on his lips. "Or maybe later"_

_Although she said earlier that she would want to see him later that day, she wasn't expecting it. They weren't able to set a meeting and she was already settling for a meeting the next day instead, until she found him waiting for her. She went to the library to return a book she had borrowed before the OWLS and was about to leave when she felt someone staring at her. She searched through the darkened corner behind the History shelves and saw him. She was pleased beyond belief._

"_Hey you," she greeted._

"_Thought you'd be here"_

"_What do you mean by that?" she demanded._

"_Nothing" he smirked._

"_So, what are you waiting for me here for?"_

"_I just wanted to see you" he said taking her hand and placing it on his cheeks._

"_Is.. is this for real?" she asked nervously. She didn't know what to think. Their encounter in the quidditch pitch was spontaneous. It didn't require much thought. Everything just happened. Now was different. It required them to think, to decide, to act…_

"_Of course it is," he replied tucking hairs that fell on her face behind her ears. "Why wouldn't it be?"_

"_Draco, we've been enemies for.."_

"_Sshhh… does it matter?" he leaned down and planted a kiss. She gave out a moan which caused his lips to curve upwards. "Do it again"_

"_Do what?"_

"_That sound…" she blushed._

"_What is going on here?" Madame Pince called out. Luckily it was so dark she wouldn't have any idea what was going on._

"_Granger!"_

"_Malfoy!"_

_They both instinctively shouted at each other._

"_What is going on here?" the librarian repeated._

"_Nothing" Draco answered walking towards the door. Hermione was right behind him._

"_I'd like to see you again tomorrow before summer starts" he whispered to her when they got inside a classroom._

"_I'd like that," she smiled at him. "But we'll have to see if circumstances would allow"_

"_I understand"_

_Hermione tiptoed and invited him for another kiss. He snaked his right arm around her waist while the left caressed her face; her fingers were spread out on his chest. He kissed her in small pecks, biting her lower lip, teasing her until she laughed. He smiled and pulled her tighter to him, diving at her lips as if his life depended on it. His tongue was inviting her lips to part and take him in; she did without reservations. The moment his tongue explored her mouth she let out a satisfied moan. She felt him smile on her lips which made her want to explore every bit of him. She plunged her tongue in his mouth inviting him into hers._

"_Merlin" he muttered. "Where did you learn to kiss like this?" The question was not one meant to be answered. She knew. But she did anyway. _

_Hermione blushed and stared at him in the eye. "From you" She was surprised by his reaction. Without smiling, his eyes lit up, and then he leaned again for another heart stopping kiss. Hermione's hands were exploring his body- his stomach, his chest, his shoulders and then finally settling on the curve of his neck. His hands were doing the same thing- caressing her face- as if memorizing the lines, her neck, her arms, her waist and her back. Few seconds later, his hand was already exploring a breast. She gave a startled scream, at the same time, just as suddenly letting out a moan of pleasure, causing Draco to moan back in answer._

_After a few more seconds, she pulled away. "I really have to go now," she smiled at him and planted a kiss on his lips. "They're waiting for me back at the common rooms"_

"_Right" he muttered._

"_What's with the tone?" she quietly asked._

"_I said I like you Hermione, not your friends"_

"_Oh… but, please don't pick a fight again with them. They don't know about this side of you. They won't think twice to get back at you"_

"_I won't"_

"_Promise?"_

"_Not if I can help it" he said nodding. "Go. They'll be worried."_

"_Thanks" she said again before turning to leave._

"Hermione?... Hermione?" someone was calling out to her. She turned around in her sit and looked at who it was. It was Ginny.

A/N: What do you think of the story so far? Please review… I'll post the next chapters after I receive 10 reviews.


	10. What Became Of Him

Title: That Old Feeling

Author: Mirabiledictu21

Disclaimer: J.K.Rowling owns all that is Harry Potter.

Rating: K+

Genre: Romance/Drama

Pairing: Hermione and Draco

Time Written: Shortly after release of Half Blood Prince

Summary: She realized too late just how much she truly loves him.

Reminder: A/N: I know this is getting old, but anyway… This story is supposed to be a long one-shot but since I finished this a year ago (I was so busy that I was not able to stay long enough in front of the computer to post anything) I have to check everything again and decided to post it in chapters… so, early apologies if it's anticlimactic or if there's no element of surprise. I'll do my best to cut them in a way that it will be.

Chapter 10 – What Became of Him

"Hey Ginny,"

"You know, you've been sitting there for more than a couple of hours."

"I was? I mean… I am?"

"Yes. In a trance. What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong. Just tired" she lied.

"Is it Harry?" Ginny asked. "Don't worry about him. He's at the Dursleys'. Then, maybe in a week or two, or even a few days, he'll follow."

"How do you do it Ginny?"

"Do what?"

"Be calm? At a time like this?"

"Are you kidding me? Me? Calm? We all know how much I've taken after my mum, I'm not calm. It just looks like I am," she replied, a smile on her lips. "I worry about Harry, about everyone. A lot. I was so happy when Harry and I got together that at some point I absolutely forgot what was happening in the real world. I was devastated when he broke up with me. At first, I didn't understand. I didn't want him to break up with me. I told him that. But he told me that he didn't want anyone else to suffer for him. He didn't want to see another person close to him die. That's probably one thing he got wrong. By asking me to understand why he wanted to break up with me, by pushing me away, by keeping me away from him, by not letting me help him, I am suffering. But I don't care. If it makes him more at ease, it's okay with me. It's not giving up cause you see, I thought, if we are really meant to be together, we would get together. If not now, then perhaps someday."

Hermione couldn't help but smile at her friend. She sounded so mature for her age. "Thanks Ginny. Weirdly enough, it comforted me to hear what you feel"

"Your welcome. Now, why don't you go back upstairs to our room and take a rest?" Ginny suggested taking Hermione's cup of coffee to clean. "I'll call you when there's any news or when it's time to eat"

"Sure" she agreed forcing a smile. "Thanks Gin" With that, she headed upstairs. The moment she closed the door behind her, she leaned on her back for support; tears had started to fall. She didn't know what to feel. She felt angry with herself for being so foolish. She wiped the tears from her face then walked towards her bed. She grabbed a pillow and lied down on her side, face buried in the pillow she held. She shifted again to stare at the ceiling only to find herself recalling everything that had happened the last year.

She didn't get to see him the next day after they had finally told each other how they felt. It was on her trip to Diagon Alley with the Weasleys and Harry to pick up the materials they need for their sixth year in Hogwarts that Hermione saw Draco again. They bumped into each other at Madam Malkin's. He was there with his mother trying on new robes. He had insulted her and called her a mudblood causing her to flinch. At first, she didn't know what to think. Later on, she was pissed that he had called her that defiling word. But she couldn't really make herself be mad for a long time because she knew how good he could be. She was hoping that he stayed the same over the holidays. But she had doubts especially when Harry firmly insisted that Draco was already an inducted deatheater. He did complain about getting hurt in the arm even though Madam Malkin wasn't touching him. Unreasonably as it already is, she still refused to believe that he was already a deatheater. She refused to accept that he gave in to his father's demands. Surely, that being a deatheater wasn't something he could still take.

Much later during that day, when they were checking out the Weasley Twins' joke shop, Harry saw Draco looking suspicious. Harry had insisted that they see what Draco was up to. She was so curious and anxious about what had become of him that she had agreed to Harry's insinuation despite warnings from the Order to avoid breaking up with the group. She was so curious and anxious about what he was doing inside Borgin and Burkes that she had volunteered after he left to check it out. Much to her dismay, she didn't find out what it was.

More doubts filled her when she found out what he had done to Harry. Although she remembered that he did tell her that he will never tolerate her friends, what he did was too much. Harry had told them what he saw in the Slytherin's compartment and she got slightly furious about the bit where Draco was lying on Pansy Parkinson's lap. Still, after a while, she would still refuse to accept that he has given in to the dark side. She still hoped that he was still in the neutral and that she could still convince him to join the light.

They never got to talk to each other until after the incident that caused Katie Bell to be admitted to St. Mungo's. She had refused to accept all of Harry's accusations of Draco, saying that he couldn't have done it by himself and Crabbe and Goyle were too stupid to do the heavy lifting. She was getting unreasonable, she knew. But she didn't care. She liked to hold on to that hope that Draco was still the same Draco she had come to know during the fifth year. At this point of her recalling her memories, Hermione couldn't help but smile and raise a hand to her lips. She remembered how his lips felt on hers.

"Hermione?"

A/N: Is he back? Find out when I post Chapter 11… after you give me your reviews! (smiley) Thanks!


	11. Death Mark

Title: That Old Feeling

Author: Mirabiledictu21

Disclaimer: J.K.Rowling owns all that is Harry Potter.

Rating: K+

Genre: Romance/Drama

Pairing: Hermione and Draco

Time Written: Shortly after release of Half Blood Prince

Summary: She realized too late just how much she truly loves him.

Reminder: A/N: I know this is getting old, but anyway… This story is supposed to be a long one-shot but since I finished this a year ago (I was so busy that I was not able to stay long enough in front of the computer to post anything) I have to check everything again and decided to post it in chapters… so, early apologies if it's anticlimactic or if there's no element of surprise. I'll do my best to cut them in a way that it will be.

Chapter 11 – Death Mark

"Yes?" Hermione answered. Harry was standing in the doorway. "Hey Harry. Nice to see you back"

"Back at you," he replied walking to her bed. "Ron and Ginny told me you're always in a trance since you got here. Is anything wrong? They both told me that you might be worried about me?"

"Yes, I am worried about you. About everyone. What happens now Harry? Voldemort is back. Deatheaters are everywhere. We all believed Snape would be able to help us spy on him but it turned out Snape is really one of them. He has also taken Draco…" she blurted out before being able to stop herself. Harry's brows scrunched in confusion. "Malfoy. He's only our age. What if he takes more? What if he is so desperate that he doesn't care how young his warriors are?" she added to cover her slip up.

"Hermione," Harry started, placing a hand on hers. "I reckon Voldemort doesn't have to be desperate to take younger witches and wizards to be in his army. He doesn't care about the lives of his army. He just wants to use them to get to his goal." Hermione stiffened at what Harry had said. She knew all of that. She knew that even before the war had started. But hearing it come from Harry- from someone who had come face to face with such a cruel being- made it more real. She couldn't help but wonder what will become of Draco.

"Don't worry so much Hermione. Or at least, stop worrying about me. Lessen the burden. I already promised both you and Ron that I won't leave without you guys"

Hermione gave Harry a genuine smile. Hearing him say that he would be keeping his word assured her of at least one thing in this current state of chaos. "Thanks Harry"

"No, thank you Hermione. You didn't have to worry but you did"

"Everyone does" she simply said.

"I know, but every single care counts for me" he smiled. "Anyway, dinner is ready. Are you coming?"

"Actually, no. I'm really not hungry. I'll go downstairs if I do feel like eating. Right now, I just want to take a nap"

"Okay" Harry said walking to the door. "Have a good rest"

The moment Harry closed the door, Hermione looked back at the ceiling and thought about Draco.

"_Get your hands off me!" Hermione shouted. Someone had pulled her inside Moaning Myrtle's restroom._

"_Hermione" she immediately stiffened. She'd know that voice anywhere._

_She turned around to face him the moment he loosened his grip. "Draco"_

"_I've been wanting to talk to you"_

"_About what? About what you did to Katie?" she couldn't help but accuse him. Although she refused to believe it when Harry was making the accusations, finally coming face to face with him made her itch to ask._

"_How'd you know about…"_

"_So you did do it?" she sighed heavily taking a step back._

"_Hermione, don't step away from me. You have to believe that I won't hurt you"_

"_Draco, show me your arm"_

"_Wha…"_

"_Show me you arm" she demanded. Draco raised his sleeves and revealed a death mark which caused Hermione to take another step back._

"_Hermione. Please don't walk away from me. You have to believe that I won't do anything to hurt you"_

"_You already did Malfoy"_

"_Hermione"_

"_Don't Hermione me" she warned. "What else are you planning? Who else are you planning to kill?"_

"_Hermione, would you please just listen?" he pleaded. He reached down his pocket and searched for his wand. Hermione immediately took her wand out._

"_Don't even dare"_

"_Don't be scared of me. I'm not going to hurt you Hermione. I don't blame you if you are, but please give me the benefit of the doubt," he took his hands out of his pockets and raised them. "Keep your wand pointed at me if you want. Come closer and take my wand if it makes you feel safer. I don't care. I just want to talk to you."_

_Hermione thought about it for awhile. She placed back her wand in her pocket and raised a hand, palm up, asking for his wand. He took his wand from his pocket and placed it on her hands._

"_Thank you, for giving me this chance"_

"_What is it you want to talk about?"_

"_I want to explain"_

"_There's nothing to explain Malf.."_

"_Draco" he cut her off._

"_Very well. There's nothing to explain Draco," she said stiffly. "You already chose a side"_

"_No, I haven't. I was forced to. He threatened me, Hermione. He would hurt my mum if I don't. She may be one of them but she's softer than my father. She thinks too much about me than my father does. And Voldemort knows it. He also knows how much I care for her." He told her staring at her eyes. "I thought it would be better to make them believe that I really chose their side. I don't want risking being imperiused and not knowing all my actions. I thought, at least if I still have control of my actions, I'd know when to stop. I'd know when to turn my back on them."_

"_I'm not expecting you to believe me. Or to accept everything I have done. I'm not justifying my mistakes. I just want you to know because I don't think I could go on knowing that you're angry at me or that you hate me without knowing the truth. Hermione, I'm being watched all the time. At Hogsmeade, by witches and wizards they have imperiused. Here in Hogwarts, by the Slytherins. I had a hard time getting Pansy off my back to be able to talk to you now. They want me.. No, He wants me to finish off Professor Dumbledore. I don't know what to do. I have to do something, no matter how petty, to keep them from suspecting me. I know it will never reach Dumbledore, that's why I used the necklace. I didn't expect for Bell to accidentally open the package, it wasn't what was ordered of her. I was expecting Filch would intercept it."_

"_Just go to Professor Dumbledore, Draco" Hermione begged placing a hand on his face. "He will help you"_

"_I don't know… I'm being watched all the time"_

"_You were able to escape to see me" she pointed out. "Please?"_

"_I'll try. But you have to understand, Hermione. I have to hold on as much as I can for my mum. She believes in Voldemort's cause. Maybe that is enough for you for her to suffer…"_

"_No, I don't think that" she cut him off._

"_She would never turn around." He continued. "I have to keep her safe as much as I could." he answered tucking hairs behind her ear. He leaned down and kissed her on the nose, her cheeks, down to her lips. He wanted to take all of whatever he could of her in. He was uncertain of how things will turn and knew that that meant less time of seeing her.. of having her in his arms. "I missed you" he revealed the moment he pulled away._

"_Missed you too" she said smiling at him. Her right hand was on his face. She was caressing it with such care. Merlin, she thought, I never thought I would want to be with someone this much._

"_Me too" he mumbled._

"_What did you say?" she asked._

"_I said, I also never thought I would want to be with someone this much" he told her._

"_But I didn't say it aloud" she pointed out._

"_I know"_

"_How did…"_

"_I heard you"_

"_You can do legilimency?" she was shocked. It was much too advanced for their year._

"_My Aunt Bellatrix taught me" Hermione squinted at the name. "She thought I have to learn it and occlumency to fulfill my mission"_

"_How dare you read my mind? That's invasion of privacy" she complained smiling at him. They were now sitting on the floor, Draco's arms around her._

"_Will not do it again, if I can help it" he said reaching for his pocket. "I have something for you by the way"_

"_What is it?" she asked turning to look at him. He took out a platinum chain with a lion pendant with rubies for eyes._

"_When I saw it, I thought of you"_

"_You did?... Well, actually, I guess we think similarly because I also got something for you. I've been meaning to give it but everything that has been happening…"_

"_What is it?" He cut her off, barely concealing the excitement in his voice. Hermione took out a silver pin in the shape of a dragon. "You didn't have to"_

"_I wanted to" _

_After placing the necklace on Hermione's neck, Draco leaned over and kissed her again. "Thank you, for listening"_

_She just smiled. "Draco, you have to leave. They're all probably searching for you. If you don't show up soon, they might contact him or someone." He frowned at her. "What?"_

"_Are you making me leave?"_

"_Don't be so paranoid Draco, I'm just worried"_

"_I…I'm sorry," he sighed. "It's just that lately, I am restless and jumpy"_

"_I could imagine" she told him understandingly._

"_Mione?"_

"_Yes Draco?" she asked staring at his stormy grey eyes._

"_Months ago, if someone told me that we would be together. I would have scorned and attempted to kill the person" Her eyes decreased into slits at his confession. "Come on, you're not mad at that, are you? Wouldn't you have felt that way before? Before we drew up that truce?"_

"_I guess I would have," Hermione agreed. "What is the point?" she asked softly._

"_I never thought this would happen. And I just wanted to let you know that I am glad. I'll go now" he said placing a kiss on her lips._

"_Draco"_

"_Yeah?" he asked. He was already in front of the door._

"…_. Think about what I said, okay? You have to try to ask Professor Dumbledore for help"_

"…_. I will" he hesitated, she noticed. But she didn't press anymore._

_A/N: _Sorry it took me sooo... long to post. I've been busy with school :) Anyway, here's the next chapter. Please please review and tell me what you thilnk... I'll post again when the reviews reach around 25 to 30. THANKS!


	12. Jealousy

Title: That Old Feeling

Author: Mirabiledictu21

Disclaimer: J.K.Rowling owns all that is Harry Potter.

Rating: K+

Genre: Romance/Drama

Pairing: Hermione and Draco

Time Written: Shortly after release of Half Blood Prince

Summary: She realized too late just how much she truly loves him.

Reminder: A/N: I know this is getting old, but anyway… This story is supposed to be a long one-shot but since I finished this a year ago (I was so busy that I was not able to stay long enough in front of the computer to post anything) I have to check everything again and decided to post it in chapters… so, early apologies if it's anticlimactic or if there's no element of surprise. I'll do my best to cut them in a way that it will be.

Chapter 12 – Jealousy

If she was being honest to herself at that time, she would have realized that she was actually starting to get confused. She started feeling resentful of Ron for dating Lavender. She wondered how she could have ever felt something the same for two people. Thinking about it, she now realized that it was most probably because she was used to Ron's attention. His sudden shift to Lavender had irritated her beyond belief. And without really thinking of the consequences, tried to irritate Ron by going on a date with that obnoxious Macmillan. Draco was out of the question, Harry and even Ron was suspecting him of attempted homicide- not wrongly, she added. Besides, he's one of the people she was feeling confused about.

Draco noticed it, however. He got angry about it. He never said he was jealous though. He even denied it.

"_What is it? You're risking being discovered" she asked the moment she saw him._

"_What are you thinking going on a date with that sorry ass of a loser?" Draco asked her in an irritated tone. She got a note from him demanding for them to immediately meet at the room of requirement._

"_Ron was…" she started._

"_So I'm right. This is about Weasel. Why? You like him? You're jealous he is dating that girl?" he asked her angrily._

"_What are you talking about?" she lied nervously. She has never seen him this angry, even when they were still arch nemesis._

"_Don't lie to me Hermione. I know. Even though we don't see each other all the time, I know. I'm not stupid. I hear about it all the time. Slytherins are joking about it. I can't really react to it, because they think I'm supposed to laugh with them. I can't cause any inquiry to sudden change in behavior. If I do, they'll trace it to us seeing each other and most probably hurt you. But you know what is worse? I see it too" he told her. "I see you getting all worked up when they are together, all worked up whenever he pointed out that you are not capable of getting a boyfriend. And I hate myself for being who I am because I can't help you. Because I am who I am, you suffer all this non-sense"_

"_A… are you jealous?" she dared ask._

"_Who says I'm jealous? I'm supposed to be your boyfriend Hermione… maybe not officially. But when you told me you liked me and kissed me, passionately if I may add, you agreed to a secret relationship. Although wordlessly, we nevertheless became one. Even though I hate my father, I am a Malfoy and I refuse to be cheated on. Now, if you'll excuse me I have more pressing matters to agonize about" he told her stalking out of the room leaving Hermione stunned._

For the longest time, she felt absolutely guilty. She had been foolish. But then, the incident with the poisoned mead happened. She got so furious at Draco for almost killing one of her best friends that she made sure he wouldn't be able to explain himself. She avoided him like the plague.

It wasn't a problem for her since she knew he was being watched 24/7 at that time and was being pressured to do something more fruitful regarding Professor Dumbledore's murder. It worried her that he eventually might give in or worse, someone else would go through it since he was taking such a long time. But despite her anger, she truly believed and hoped that he wouldn't do anything that stupid.

_A/N: _I know it's short compared to the last one but it's something right? I felt the next part should have a chapter of its own so I decided to cut this chapter short. Don't forget to tell me what you think :) Until next time!


	13. A Marriage of My Choice

Title: That Old Feeling

Author: Mirabiledictu21

Disclaimer: J.K.Rowling owns all that is Harry Potter.

Rating: K+

Genre: Romance/Drama

Pairing: Hermione and Draco

Time Written: Shortly after release of Half Blood Prince

Summary: She realized too late just how much she truly loves him.

Reminder: A/N: I know this is getting old, but anyway… This story is supposed to be a long one-shot but since I finished this a year ago (I was so busy that I was not able to stay long enough in front of the computer to post anything) I have to check everything again and decided to post it in chapters… so, early apologies if it's anticlimactic or if there's no element of surprise. I'll do my best to cut them in a way that it will be.

Chapter 13 – A Marriage of My Choice

"_Hermione," someone whispered in her ear. "Hermione"_

_She almost screamed. She was in her bed; sound asleep, when she heard Draco's voice. She thought she was dreaming until he shook her awake._

"_What are you doing here? How did you get in?" she whispered to him._

"_It's okay to speak louder Mione, I placed a spell around the bed to keep any sound from escaping," Hermione stared around her bed to find the hangings completely drawn around. "I need to talk to you"_

"_About what? Almost killing Ron?" she asked sarcastically._

"_I didn't mean for it to happen Mione. You have to believe me…." He paused, searching for the right words to express how he feels. He lifted his eyes and leveled it with hers. "Mione, I've always thought that someday I would get married out of some arranged marriage my father would conjure and then sire an heir to accomplish my duty"_

"_What does that have to do with this?" she asked angrily._

_He didn't answer her question; he just continued what he wanted to say. "Before I started feeling these weird knots in my stomach every time I am near you, or even as I only think of you, I had already accepted that I would be living a life strategized by my father to benefit him at all costs. Then there came you. I…" He was already staring at his hands, which were fumbling with her bed sheets. _

"_Again Draco, what does this have to do with this? How do these things you are telling me suppose to ease my anger at you?"_

"_Because Mione I'm not sure what will happen to me. Or that if I even have a future. I want you to know what I feel. Mione, ever since we've told each other we liked each other I've been seeing myself getting married of my own choice and having as much children as me and my wife would want to.."_

"_Why, thank you Draco that you felt more responsible and fatherly because of me" she said sarcastically. "But I still don't see your point"_

"_Hermione, the wife I've always seen myself with is you." her eyes grew wide. "So you see, I never meant to hurt you. Why would I?"_

"_Oh really? So how do you categorize what you did at Madam Malkins? Calling me a mudblood? Insulting me? Or the ones you did at the start of the school year? Abusing Harry? Insulting my friends? Or almost killing Katie and Ron?" she asked in a mocking tone. "I really do think those things fall under not wanting me to get hurt"_

"_I have told you before and I will still tell you now, that I don't have to be tolerant to your friends…."_

"_That's just crap" she cut him off._

"_What I did and what I am doing is to avoid the greater evil that could happen to you when they find out that there is something between us.." he insisted._

"_Are you implying that these have everything to do with me? That it's my fault?"_

"_No Hermione, I didn't say that" he said calmly._

"_Then what did you mean to say?" she demanded._

"_It's not that easy…"_

"_Not that easy?" she cut him off. "If you find it so burdensome then let's just break up" she argued. Hermione didn't think that would cause him to snap, but it did._

"_You would want that, wouldn't you? Free of me? And available for the Weasel?" Hurt was evident in his eyes, she didn't know what to say. His face suddenly looked paler to her. Like he was bent out of shape. Dark circles were under his eyes._

_He sighed heavily then turned around to leave. "If that's what you really want. If that's what will make you happy. I'll let you go." He whispered opening the hangings on her bed. He stepped out and walked to the window. "I love you Hermione" he whispered one last time before taking off. She was shocked to hear those words from him that she wasn't able to react fast. _

The next day, she remembered desperately wanting to talk to him but he was no where in sight. She could not search for him as much as she wanted to because Harry was going somewhere with Professor Dumbledore and he had asked her and Ron specifically to keep an eye on the school. The next thing she knew, curses were being thrown here and there, Professor Dumbledore was dead and he was gone. He had chosen the dark side.

A/N: I know… I know… I took a pretty long time to upload this chapter… and I made him go to the dark side.. its part of the plot  As for the long time to upload, my computer kept crashing on me… sorry.

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!


	14. There is Hope

Title: That Old Feeling

Author: Mirabiledictu21

Disclaimer: J.K.Rowling owns all that is Harry Potter.

Rating: K+

Genre: Romance/Drama

Pairing: Hermione and Draco

Time Written: Shortly after release of Half Blood Prince

Summary: She realized too late just how much she truly loves him.

Reminder: A/N: I know this is getting old, but anyway… This story is supposed to be a long one-shot but since I finished this a year ago (I was so busy that I was not able to stay long enough in front of the computer to post anything) I have to check everything again and decided to post it in chapters… so, early apologies if it's anticlimactic or if there's no element of surprise. I'll do my best to cut them in a way that it will be.

Chapter 14 – There is Hope

"Hermione? Are you up?" Ginny called from the door.

"Yes, what is it?" she answered.

"Just checking up on you" Ginny said walking to her bed. "How are you holding up?"

"Okay, I think" she gave her friend a smile.

"I set aside some food for you in case you get hungry"

"Thanks"

"So what's still bothering you?"

"Nothing" she lied.

"Is it Malfoy?"

"What?" she asked startled at Ginny's question. "What do you mean?"

"I am bothered too you know," Hermione raised an eyebrow. She didn't dare speak without knowing what Ginny meant. "How could someone as young as him join? I mean, we know Malfoy's not really the best person in the world, but he's too young to be a deatheater right?"

"A… ye.. yeah" she nodded a little too much.

"But I guess, there is nothing we can really do about it, huh?" Ginny shrugged. "And.. I… I lied. The boys actually made me come up here to make you come down and eat something"

Hermione gave a small nervous laugh. "I'll go down with you to make them feel better"

"They're just worried you know"

"I know" Hermione said walking out the door with Ginny. "Where is everyone?"

"Harry and Ron's waiting for us downstairs. Fleur's in Bill's room tending to him. Fred and George are still at the shop. The others are out on their assignments"

"Oh" Hermione didn't ask anymore questions on their way to the kitchens. There was really nothing to talk about at this time. "Hey Harry. Ron"

"Hey Hermione," Harry and Ron called from the table.

"I'm glad you decided to come down" Harry said smiling at her.

"You have to eat something you know" Ron added in between bites of his sandwich.

"We were just talking about Malfoy" Ginny told them.

"What about Malfoy?" Ron asked angrily. Hermione squinted at Ron's sudden change in mood. She had expected the reaction from Harry.

"We just couldn't believe that he had joined…"

"What's not to believe? He's Malfoy!" Ron cut Ginny off.

"Actually," Harry started then shook his head. "Never mind"

"What is it?" Hermione demanded.

"What what is it?" Harry asked absent mindedly.

"What were you going to say?"

"Oh that. Malfoy was supposed to kill Dumbledore."

"You already said that before Harry" Ron pointed out.

"But he didn't"

"That too" Ron said again. Harry glared at him this time.

"Will you let me finish?" Ron nodded. "Way before the deatheaters arrived, Draco had cornered Professor Dumbledore and they talked for awhile"

"What do you mean talked for awhile?" Hermione asked. She needed to know everything.

"Why are you so eager to find out?" Ron asked her.

"I just want to know what happened" she half lied. She did want to know what happened but she also wanted to be reassured of what Draco really is.

"Professor Dumbledore told Malfoy that he wasn't a killer. He had told Malfoy that his attempts at murder were so feeble that he wondered if Malfoy's heart was set on killing him. At some point I think Professor Dumbledore was daring Malfoy to kill him. But Malfoy couldn't. His hand was shaking. They even argued over where Snape's loyalty lies." Harry narrated to them. Hermione's heart was soaring from every word Harry was saying. "And then Professor tried to make Malfoy join our side. Malfoy said that he didn't have a choice. He had to do it or else Voldemort will kill him and his family. Professor Dumbledore offered to have some members of the order fetch his mum. I think he was actually about to give in. His wand hand was about to drop. But then the deatheaters came and soon Snape arrived and pushed Draco aside and k… killed Professor Dumbledore himself"

"Thanks Harry" Hermione mumbled. Ginny, Ron and Harry all looked at her.

"For what?" Harry asked.

"Telling us that," she said. "It helps to know that someone our age doesn't have it in him to kill. It frightens me to think that sometime soon, we might be facing one of the students at Hogwarts."

"Not everyone will have second thoughts Mione" Harry pointed out.

"I know," Hermione said in obvious relief. "But like Ron said. This is Malfoy were talking about. If he couldn't, certainly there's a big chance that the others wouldn't be able to"

Ron was convinced with Hermione's answer and continued eating his food. Ginny was a little unsure what to think but decided that she believed Hermione. Harry, on the other hand, thought otherwise. He was unconvinced and didn't find her argument believable enough. He knew something was up with Hermione but decided to let her come out at her own time.

Hermione was a whole lot happier after Harry's story and was having a hard time not showing it. "So, do you guys think they'd allow me to see my parents?"

"Why wouldn't they?" Ginny asked her. "As long as you're careful"

"I think I'll visit them tomorrow or the next for a few days. I really miss them. I think that would tremendously uplift my mood"

"Isn't it already?" Ginny smiled at her.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked taking a huge bite from her sandwich.

"You're perkier and you're actually eating something"

"Talking to you guys made me realize there's hope"

Ginny only smiled. Ron was busy eating his food. And Harry… Harry was growing more curious as to what is up with Hermione. But he didn't dare say a word. He didn't want to upset Hermione again.

A/N: What do you think? PLEASE REVIEW!!!!

By the way, one last chapter after this… then I'll start writing the sequel.


End file.
